


Underneath Your Current I Do Swim

by severinne



Category: Star Trek XI/AOS
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Porn Battle, Slash, Underwater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 02:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pike and McCoy reinvent the meaning of hydrotherapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath Your Current I Do Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Porn Battle XIII](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/500924.html) to a prompt for Pike/McCoy with the prompt words "water", "pain" and "permission". Also indebted to [](http://norfolkdumpling.livejournal.com/profile)[**norfolkdumpling**](http://norfolkdumpling.livejournal.com/) for having provided a particular gif from a particular Karl Urban film that clearly caters to pervy instincts such as my own. *g*

McCoy shattered the surface of the water, submerging himself completely in blue calm before rising back up for air, his skin shocked from the sudden shift of the pool’s temperature against his naked body. He shook his head, dashed droplets from his eyes, and sucked in a needy mouthful of air as a hand caught his hip beneath his water.

That familiar touch was his only warning before his breath was stolen again, this time by the tight press of Pike’s wet mouth against his own. He had been caught gaping wide and Pike took swift advantage, searing past the cool droplets clinging to his lips with a heated, agile tongue. Body still shuddering from his dive into the water, McCoy pressed close into his lover’s heat, arms circling tight around Pike’s trim waist as he leaned eagerly into their kiss.

‘This is such a bad idea,’ he murmured as they broke apart for much-needed air, mindful of the echoing silence of the hydrotherapy pool. Even with the patient privacy lock set to keep this oasis safe from the rest of Starfleet Medical’s hellish physio wing, McCoy felt unnervingly exposed in the high-ceilinged chamber.

‘Should’ve thought of that before you stripped off and jumped in,’ Pike teased at a low rumble, tonguing droplets of water from the base of his throat. ‘Knew I could talk you into it.’

Scowling at the smirk he heard more than he saw, McCoy nipped sharply at Pike’s lower lip. ‘Wasn’t the talk so much as the view,’ he admitted dryly, recalling too easily the hypnotic sight of Pike’s body darting swiftly beneath the blue waters. He greedily leaned in for another wet kiss, though the hand he slipped alongside Pike’s throat unerringly sought out his pulse. His fingertips caressed the racing of his blood, the rapid thump of an overexerted heart that he started to count in mental beats until a hand snared his wrist in a startlingly tight grip.

‘I’m _fine_ ,’ Pike hushed against his lips, half a sigh and more than half a growl. ‘Manley wouldn’t have prescribed swimming if I couldn’t handle it.’

‘Manley didn’t tell you to swim laps for nearly an hour.’ He tried to sound stern, but then Pike dragged his captured hand underwater and McCoy groaned as his fingers were coaxed towards Pike’s heavy cock, bobbing thick and full in the water.

‘I feel good when I swim.’ His low voice hitched as McCoy took him with gently stroking fingers. ‘I feel strong…’

‘Can’t argue with the results.’ Physiotherapy had been working wonders with Pike’s already formidable chest and arms. McCoy tilted his head, scraped his teeth across a firmly built shoulder, chased the red trace of his bite with his tongue.

‘And weightless… almost like space.’ Pike’s fingers tangled in his hair, keeping McCoy’s head cradled close as his other hand drifted down the small of his back. ‘Feel like I could lift you right onto my cock…’

McCoy shivered at the fervent rasp of Pike’s words at his ear, the hand sliding lower to grope his ass. ‘Do it,’ he whispered back, before common sense or professional concern could override the crashing wave of his lust. It had been so long since he had felt Pike inside him, before Vulcan and the Narada had flung them into a cycle of grueling surgeries and physiotherapy and only the most tentative and tender of sex. ‘Please,’ he insisted, feeling the hesitation stiffening through Pike’s body.

‘Please what?’ he asked quietly.

‘Fuck me.’ McCoy lifted his head, meeting Pike’s startled gaze as he spoke his need. Water clumped his eyelashes dark around his wide blue eyes, set damp curls of hair clinging to his furrowed brow. ‘Show me how strong you are,’ he added, pleased to see determination light his face at the naked challenge. He held Pike’s searching stare as fingertips tripped down the crevice of his buttocks and teased at his tightly furled hole.

‘Now you’re the one with bad ideas,’ Pike muttered, even as he stroked sparks of arousal against the sensitive skin of his perineum. ‘No lube… it’ll probably hurt.’

‘Doesn’t matter.’ Despite his warning, the desire in Pike’s eyes and voice was as sharp as ever, fuelled by a strength that was still beyond his reach on solid ground. He wouldn’t snatch this opportunity away, no matter what the price. ‘I still want you,’ he added, and there it was, the unspoken insecurity of Pike’s self-doubt and his own reluctance since the Narada laid bare in so few words. Pike sucked in a short breath, nodded tightly, and leaned in for another kiss, deep and sweet with unnecessarily gratitude.

‘I’ll be careful,’ he whispered, nudging a fingertip past the rim of his opening. McCoy sighed against his lips at that first easy penetration, rocking back encouragingly on his finger.

‘Don’t be.’ Pike’s finger slid deeper and McCoy stole another kiss to stifle the sharp keening sound threatening to burst from the tip of his tongue. ‘You never treated me like a fragile flower before, so don’t start now.’

‘I said nothing of the sort.’ The low chuckle he let loose as he found McCoy’s prostrate gave proof to his words, rich with cruel pleasure as McCoy shuddered and moaned against him. All the same, each additional finger that Pike slowly worked into him was hard won through much prolonged teasing and breathless pleading. Every nudge and stretch of tight muscle against the pressure of Pike’s skilled fingers summoned up fresh sparks of pain against the overwhelming pleasure of Pike’s skin and the water lapping up around them. He floated between sensations, anchored himself to Pike’s shoulders and wrapped a leg high around Pike’s hips, spreading himself wider to those exploring fingers.

‘That’s it…’ A hot tongue dragged over the wet skin of his throat before lips and teeth descending on the corner of his jaw. ‘You’re doing so well… feel so good…’ The three fingers stroking inside him gently withdrew, providing some relief from the building discomfort but leaving McCoy feeling bereft for their loss. ‘Get back, edge of the pool…’

Despite the quivering arousal loosening his limbs, McCoy stroked swiftly backward through the water until his shoulders scraped the cool tiles of the pool’s side wall. Pike sliced the water cleanly in his wake, pressing him hard to the tiles before he had caught his breath and forcing his legs apart with his rigorously exercised thighs. Their lips met by instinct, lapping and smearing wetly in clumsy desperation, both of them too far gone for precision.

‘Want those legs of yours around me,’ Pike murmured into his mouth, and McCoy braced his shoulders against the hard edge of the pool as he raised one leg and then the other to wrap securely around Pike’s lean hips. He bent his arms double and back to hold the pool’s ledge rather than rely entirely on Pike’s strength but spared nothing in the challenging stare he threw into his enraptured face.

‘And I want you inside me,’ he growled, pulling him closer with a tug of his calves. ‘ _Now._ ’ From this angle, he could already feel the glancing touch of Pike’s erection behind his balls, so hot in contrast to the cool water flowing so intimately against him. Pike cradled his ass in two grasping hands, lifting him the scant centimeters needed to align his stretched entrance to the head of Pike’s cock. Despite the prolonged preparation of the three fingers Pike had fucked into him, the thick heat filling him now in their place _burned_. McCoy bit down hard on his lower lip to repress a hiss of pain, fingers clawing uselessly at the pool’s unforgiving ledge.

‘You sure you want this?’ Pike stilled, only shallowly seated within him, panting with the effort of holding back. Blunt fingernails pierced sharp into the flesh of McCoy’s buttocks, a bright note against the throbbing ache of penetration that was already fading to the background.

‘Yeah,’ he gasped, head falling back against the tiles. ‘Yeah, fuck, c’mon, do it…’

His goading ended on a hoarse shout that broke the sacred silence of the hydrotherapy chamber as Pike grunted and pushed deeper into him. With that thrust, the pain shivering beneath his skin broke through to the other side; it wasn’t exactly pleasure, but it was a craving for _more_ that set him trembling between the cold of the pool’s wall and the equal hardness of Pike’s body against and inside him.

‘You’re so tight,’ Pike groaned, burying his face against McCoy’s exposed throat. ‘Fuck, I missed this… missed you, so much…’ With another thrust, he was fully seated, his full length throbbing hot inside McCoy’s ass. ‘Want to feel you come around me…’

Fingers slid tight around McCoy’s cock, working his flagging erection back to full hardness and further confusing his senses as an added note of ecstasy wove its way around the ache shuddering down his spine. He clung helplessly, weightless between the pool’s edge and his lover’s touch as Pike stroked him beneath the water’s surface.

‘I’m gonna keep getting better for you,’ Pike said, a hoarse hush into the curve of McCoy’s shoulder. ‘I’ll keep going through this hell, whatever the doctor orders…’

McCoy swallowed hard, wet eyelashes flickering open past the overwhelming weight of his lust. ‘Chris…’

‘Because when I’m stronger,’ he pressed on, hard and unrelenting, ‘I’m going to fuck you wherever and however I want. I’ll hold you down, make you scream, make you _beg_ … yeah, just like that, my beautiful Leo…’

The harsh whisper against his ear combined with the clever hand working his cock was too much; McCoy squirmed, whimpered at the back of his throat as Pike’s cock nudged his prostate just so, and moaned as his orgasm was wrung out of him, one thick pulse after another that floated away into the water. He writhed hard on Pike’s cock as spasms of pleasure rocked through his body, only distantly aware of heat flooding his insides as Pike growled out his own release. Teeth sank into the juncture of his neck and shoulder as Pike came, triggering a fresh shudder of desire through McCoy’s skin as he shakily sank into boneless bliss. Surprisingly strong arms wrapped around his waist before he could slip beneath the water, bearing him back up against the pool’s wall.

‘Don’t go disappearing on me now,’ Pike teased gently, undercut by a strangely serious note even as he gently fondled McCoy’s ass. ‘Are you hurt?’ he added quietly. ‘Should I…’

McCoy rapidly shook his head, legs tightening around Pike’s hips. ‘No, just… stay a while….’ He still ached now, and would no doubt regret this later, but for now the weight of Pike’s softening cock held inside him was warmly reassuring.

‘Alright,’ Pike agreed. ‘We can finish despoiling the pool later, I guess,’ he added wryly.

‘Osmosis filters,’ McCoy mumbled indifferently. ‘Whole damn pool will be sterile again in an hour.’

‘Hmn.’ Pike sucked idly at his earlobe. ‘Sounds like a challenge.’

Despite himself, McCoy grinned. It was good to have his lover back.


End file.
